1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen display device, a screen display control method, and a screen display control program used preferably in a terminal device such as a mobile terminal, and an information terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to the popularity of electronic books, mobile devices that have large liquid crystal displays including a touch panel such as mobile telephones and special-purpose terminals have started to appear. From now on, many mobile terminals including multiple screens are envisaged to be released. In a terminal that is constituted with a plurality of screens, when continuing to display on the plurality of screens, the power consumption increases. As a result, issues arise such as battery longevity. To deal with such issues, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-146845 (hereinbelow referred to as Patent Document 1) proposes technology that identifies which screen the user is looking at by detecting the sight line of the user, and individually controls the brightness of a plurality of screens. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-174505 (hereinbelow referred to as Patent Document 2) proposes technology to control the power consumption required for screen display by using sight line detection.
In many electronic book readers that are currently sold, page turning of the content such as a novel is performed by a physical button or touch-panel operation. When actually reading content using this kind of terminal, with the terminal secured with one hand, the page-turning operation must be performed by the other hand. Effort is therefore required each time a page-turning operation is performed. In light of these factors, when considering future mobile devices, reduction of power consumption as shown in Patent Document 1, and improvement in operability such as page turning are considered to become issues.